


take me to church

by Anonymous



Series: king's castle [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Dick Prints, FE3H Kinkmeme, Light BDSM, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Showing Off, parading around your partner because he's the best and he deserves it, peacocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dimitri just can't help himself, but can you blame him? Dedue is magnificent.a fill for the kinkmemeDimitri drooling over Dedue's massive cock. No preference between Pre or Post Time Skip. Can be just a blowjob or a blowjob and sex, but if they have sex then Bottom!Dimitri is strongly preferred.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: king's castle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, anonymous





	take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> i will say. i have grown to like this universe. so i may write more for it. if i am in a good mood.

At the core of his being, Dimitri is a very simple man. His blood ran red, his hair still needed care, and he can still take delight in the sight of gorgeous views and beautiful people.

So that must be why his eyes are constantly drawn to Dedue as the man unflinchingly stays by his side. Don’t get him wrong, even in their academy days Dedue was well built. Dimitri wasn’t too surprised at the sight of Dedue when he came back during the war, having filled out his frame with even more sculpted muscle. It’s why he continues to dress the man in tight and thin clothes, allowing the fabric to curve and drape itself over Dedue’s body, practically leaving the man on constant display.

The light of the sun hitting his eye forces Dimitri out of his thoughts, and he rolls out of bed, quickly getting ready for the day. After he deems himself appropriate, hygiene taken care of and cape and trousers on, he leaves the room, making his way to Dedue’s for their daily breakfast and report. When he enters Dedue’s room, he hears splashing water coming from the man’s bathroom and realizes that the man is still getting ready.

Dimitri smiles as he takes a seat on the bed. The parcel from the tailor is still unopened at his side. It’s the perfect set up.

Dedue walks out of his bathroom, drying his face with a towel. The fact that it’s the only towel on his body is a welcome sight to Dimitri, who drinks in the sight of his shield bare to the world. He’s kept himself in good shape, almost as if he’s chiseled himself out of stone. Dimitri’s eyes lock onto what is possibly the most enticing and dangerous part of Dedue’s physique: his cock.

If Dimitri was a poetic man, he would have written many sonnets about the beauty of Dedue’s cock. Nearly every word that passed his lips would have been a limerick that described how it felt to be drilled by it’s magnificent length, how perfectly it stretched him out, and how well Dedue could use his tool. The gold band of metal that covered it served two purposes, making it even prettier for the king to gaze at, revelling in how the dark veins interacted with the light metal, and to remind Dedue of his place as Dimitri’s shield.

When he first locked Dedue’s cock into the contraption, he had joked that he was eliminating the best chance of an insurrection for the throne. Now, looking at it, Dimitri found it’s charms still working on him as his pants grew a little bit tighter.

Dedue looks bashful as he realizes that Dimitri is on his bed, eagerly staring at him. Dimitri smirks as his vassal clears his throat and approaches him, bowing. “Good morning, Your Highness.”

Dimitri sighs. “Please, Dedue, call me Dimitri.”

“Of course.” Dedue nods his head. “There is no notable information to report this morning, the papers on your desk should suffice for today.”

“Lovely. Thank you.” Dimitri says. He looked over at the parcel. “Please, don’t mind me, get dressed for the day.”

Dedue nods again, reaching for the parcel. As he leans over to grab it, his cock is placed almost into Dimitri’s lap, and the prince can’t help but reach out and touch it. He hears Dedue gasp, but the shield doesn’t react beyond that, soon standing up again and untying the parcel.

The gasp puts a lovely idea in Dimitri’s mind. “Hold for a moment.” He orders, reaching out and getting a firm grip on Dedue’s cock. “I think you deserve some reward for your duties.”

With a snap of his fingers, the gilded cage vanishes, and Dimitri starts stroking Dedue’s length. “You know, Dedue,” he says, watching as Dedue’s knees started to shake. “You have one of the most magnificent cocks in all of Fodlan.”

“That’s-” Dedue took a deep breath as Dimitri continued to stroke him. “That’s nice of you to say, Dimitri.”

“It’s cute that you think I’m saying this to be nice-” Dimitri ran his thumb over the head of Dedue’s dick and revelled in the small moan and bead of precum he got as a reward. “When I am simply stating a fact. Would you not say that you have the best cock in all of the land?”

Dedue had dropped the parcel at this point, simply grabbing onto one of the posts of his bed to keep himself upright under Dimitri’s hands. He groaned as Dimitri started rubbing circles in his perineum, barely able to stop himself from closing his legs. “I- I wouldn’t be so hasty to make a claim like that.” He breathes out, and Dimitri can tell that he’s close.

It brings a smile to the king’s lips. “Well, you’re a more humble man than me.” He says, quickly running a finger down Dedue’s entire length so that the man lets a moan fall out of his mouth rather than a refusal. “Let me reward you even more for your calm attitude.”

Dedue barely lasts a few seconds before he cums in Dimitri’s mouth. The king eagerly swallowed every drop of cum that he could, but with the size of Dedue’s dick, there were small rivers flowing out from the sides of his mouth as Dedue just kept coming. As Dimitri pulled himself off of his shield, he noticed that Dedue seemed to be recovering more quickly than he usually did, only breathing hard and panting heavily as he stared down at his king and his wet dick.

Dimitri smiled as he wiped his mouth. “I believe you still have a uniform to put on today.”

Dedue nodded. “Right.” With somewhat shaky hands, he opens up the parcel and takes a few steps away from the bed, his cock swinging freely in between his legs. Dimitri simply stares at him as he puts on the garment the tailor has decided to give him today.

It’s a perverse bastardization of his old brawler uniform from the officers academy. It’s stretchy and tight, all in one piece that Dedue practically has to squeeze himself into. There’s only one strap that goes over his left shoulder, and the lack of fabric at the top means that most of his chest is out and on display. The lone suspender connects to a small pair of shorts, the ends of which are about an inch below his ass, barely covering him up. The entire thing is in a lovely pale gold, able to both contrast against Dedue’s skin and showcase everything underneath it.

Especially the very detailed imprint of his soft cock. Dimitri snaps his fingers and with a low buzz, Dedue squirms as the plug in his ass forces him to get hard, the head of his cock now nearly poking out of one of the legs of his uniform. Dimitri turns it off and hears a rare whine fall out of Dedue’s lips.

Dimitri smiles as he stands up, knowing that Dedue could tell that his dick was very obvious to anyone who saw it. “I believe we should go on our walk now. Follow me.” 

With that, Dimitri started walking, listening to hear if Dedue would follow him. Of course, the man does, and that puts a smile on his face that grows every time they cross paths with a servant. Dimitri can see the chain of events happen each time: They bow to him, then to Dedue, notice what Dedue is wearing, their eyes drift downward, and he feels Dedue’s presence behind him as he unsuccessfully tries to hide his very visible erection.

“It’s no use trying to hide it.” He tells the man as they walk into the throne room. He waves at Ashe, Felix, and Sylvain as the three handle their own tasks. All three of them can’t seem to draw their attention away from the magic of Dedue’s cock. “It’s like trying to hide a blessing from the Goddess herself. That gold fabric is just the icing on the cake to make sure everyone knows it tastes good.”

“Of course, Dimitri.” Dedue says, and a small part of Dimitri’s blood sings at the mix of shame and pride in the man’s voice. “It is rather cumbersome to try to walk and hide it at the same time.”

Dimitri would think that it’s rather cumbersome to just walk with. “So why bother trying to hide it?” He says instead, leading the man out of the throne room and to his personal quarters. “I tell you, you have the most magnificent cock.” He snaps his fingers. “If I could bring to climax by just speaking about how magnificent it is-”

There’s a shout that turns into a moan, and Dimitri turns around to see Dedue leaning against a wall as he orgasms. The shield had been rearranging himself during the walk, and now his cock pointed upwards in the golden fabric, leaving a dark spot at the tip of his cock and streaks of darker fabric around his cock that took the king’s breath away better than any painting he had ever commissioned.

Dedue looked at his king with lust in his eyes and Dimitri realized that the snap of his fingers had activated the plug again. He left it on.

It would be worth it to see that magnificent cock in action one more time.


End file.
